empire_and_unionfandomcom-20200213-history
United Nations
Founding and Early Years of the United Nations The United Nations, which is commonly known as the UN, was founded after World War 2 on 24 October 1945. Controlled and influenced mainly by the United States of America, the UN was a dominant legal and geopolitical presence on Earth throughout the 20th and 21st centuries, and in the mid to late 21st century its power was expanded into space. Colony Control Debate The UN officials considered that, since the UN was nominally in authority on Earth, that the UN as a faction had a right to control the colonies on other planets. This problem was never really resolved because there were no real authorities in the colonies to challenge the UN regulations and troops sent to the colonies. Many colonies were set up by private multinational organizations such as the Asgardian Alliance. In the early 22nd century, with the advent of interstellar colonies, the UN's power expanded to other star systems, starting with Proxima Centauri, colonized by the Asgardian Alliance on 5 August 2103. Other star systems were soon colonized, including Tau Ceti; Andolian colony ships entered orbit of Tau Ceti e, the fourth and most habitable planet in the system, on 16 December 2105, and Tau Ceti eventually took the lead for the second most populous human system outside of Sol (first if you count Proxima and Alpha Centauri as separate star systems). Meanwhile back in the Sol system many of the other planets and moons had begun terraforming. First War of Sol Mars, which was really under the control of the Andolian Protectorate, achieved a self-sustaining status in 2128, and rebelled against the UN's regulations and military occupation of the planet in early 2129. UN and Andolian fleets, combined with a few Asgardian ships fighting on the Andolian side, clashed over Mars in a massive battle beginning on 15 April 2129. While the battle dragged on until 23 April because of reinforcements on both sides, the outcome was really decided on the first day of fighting; the UN fleets took very heavy losses and were eventually forced to retreat. During this First Battle of Mars, millions of citizens on Earth were pledging their support of the Andolian and Asgardian defenders of Mars, who were seen as the legitimate defenders of freedom. Many of these protesters were later deported to Mars and other colonies in the Sol system. On 20 April, UN fleets clashed with massive Asgardian fleets orbiting Luna, as well as the original Asgardia Prime space station orbiting Earth. This First War of Sol ended in the weakening of the UN's influence over the colonies and a strengthening of the sense of unity between the colonist factions. First Interstellar War The First Interstellar War was the next major event for the UN, and despite the UN's massive navy, they were unable to keep their blockades in the four key systems, Tau Ceti, Kapetyn, Alpha Centauri, and Proxima Centauri intact, largely due to the ferocious attacks and superior firepower and strategy of the Protectorate Navy, which first broke the blockades in all its systems and then proceeded to destroy the blockading fleets in Proxima and Alpha Centauri as well. After the UN lost this First Interstellar War, the Union of Human Workers, established on 1 May 2149, was generally seen as a superior replacement. The UN gradually built up its naval power again, however, and also cultivated relations with the Asgardian Alliance, while making a massive propaganda campaign to portray the Protectorate as an aggressive expansionist regime trying to infringe on other factions' territory. Second Interstellar War In the Second Interstellar War starting in 2189, the UN and the Asgardian Alliance joined forces to form a new faction known as the Union. In this war, the Protectorate suffered massive casualties and split. The Protectorate lost in several major battles, and was driven out of several former UN and Asgardian systems which had declared their allegiance to the Protectorate. The main force of all the Union's attacks was to take the Mystic (Tau Ceti) system, which had been the capital system of the Protectorate; nearly 75% of the Union's forces were concentrated in attacking the Mystic system. However, largely due to the efforts of Lu Weng and several other Andolian Grand Admirals, the Union was not able to completely take over Mystic. The Union did briefly take control of most of the space in Mystic, resulting in the flight of Andolian Supreme Leader Vasily Spiakov, who fled to the Darkstar system. He was backed by approximately 10% of the former Andolian Navy and 25% of the Army. Founding of the Empire 24 systems under the command of Lu Weng were now known as the Galactic Empire and a new nominally Andolian government in the Darkstar system was under the command of Vasily Spiakov. The Galactic Empire consisted originally of 24 powerful former Andolian systems, headed by Tau Ceti, which was renamed Alpha Imperatoris; the other 23 original systems of the Galactic Empire were also given names starting with the letters of the Greek alphabet and ending in Imperatoris. More systems later joined the Empire and the Empire colonized a considerable number of systems. The remnants of the Protectorate, headed by the government in the Darkstar system, controlled about 10 systems originally; this number was also expanded. The Protectorate formed an alliance with the Empire that lasted until the fall of the Empire; the Union of Human Workers also unofficially formed an alliance with the Empire. The Union, consisting of the Asgardian Alliance and the UN, was not separated again until the fall of the Empire, and constantly worked against the Empire. The net result of the Second Interstellar War was that both sides were really strengthened despite seemingly taking heavy losses. Loss of UN influence However, the UN lost considerable influence both outside and inside the Sol System, with most of the UN-controlled colonies outside Sol declaring independence. By 2200, all the former UN colonies outside Sol, and some in Sol, had declared their independence. These colonies were really in a state of anarchy until the fall of the Empire in 3506; after the fall of the Empire a new faction, the Alliance of Independent Settlements, was formed from these independent colonies and many newly independent systems that had formerly been under Imperial control. The UN maintained nominal control over Earth, the inner Sol system, and a few colonies and research stations in the outer Sol system, but by 2250 the UN had a largely ineffective and obsolete navy; and by 2350 its navy was too weak to pose a significant threat to any of the other factions except possibly the League of Asteroid Belt Settlements. Manufacturers and Subgroups The United Nations had many allegiant manufacturers in the early space age; as its influence declined many of these companies went out of business or were limited to operations in the Sol system. As of 1 January 4025 the UN had one allegiant ship manufacturer, Lockheed Space, and its most recent design was almost 500 years old.Category:Factions